


Bound

by orphan_account



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John is bound by ropes; Chas fucks him multiple times. There is no plot.





	1. Chapter 1

John is bound on the bed.

His hands are behind his head, wrists bound with a single rope. Another set of ropes comes from each of his arms to his legs, which are upwards and spread open, hindering him from moving them. He is naked and exposed, cock hard from just the anticipation of what’s to come.

Chas is kneeling in front of him, naked as well. He has a bottle of lube in one of his hands, the liquid dripping from the neck onto his other hand. He glances at John, who looks at him, eager, and Chas smiles softly. Leaving the bottle behind, he bends on top of John and kisses his mouth, slowly, contouring his lips with his tongue. John pulls Chas’ tongue to his own mouth, sucking it, and Chas pulls back, one of his hands on John’s face. He then slaps him, not hard enough to make him bleed, just enough to make his face red. John moans and smiles, biting his lower lip. He pushes his body against Chas, rubbing his own cock against him. Chas kisses him again, now touching his hair, caressing him as if giving a reward. With his other hand, damp with lube, he touches John’s cock, up and down, thumb circling the tip. John moans again in his mouth and tries to deepen the kiss, which Chas allows, invading John’s mouth with his tongue. Saliva drips from their lips, and when Chas breaks the kiss, a long string of it still unites them both. John takes how much he can of the spit, licking his own lips.

Chas kisses his neck, and then his chest and stomach. John moans again and again, pushing harder against Chas’ hand, still on his cock. Chas is now licking his right thigh, occasionally biting him, leaving marks on the sensitive skin.

Then, Chas stops touching him, abruptly.

John looks at him. Chas looks back, kneeling again in front of him. He starts touching his own cock, stroking it slowly, his stomach contracting. He controls himself not to moan, biting his lips.

“Fuck me.”, John says, arduously. Chas tilts his head sideways, almost as if ignoring him, and continues to stroke his own cock. “What did you say?”, he says then, bending again on top of John, still touching himself.

“Fuck me.”, John repeats, under his breath. The tension is killing him, Chas can see that. He moves against the mattress, barely keeping it together.

Chas slaps him. “What did you _say_?”, he asks again, hand still on John’s face, now fondling him.

“Fuck me, _Daddy_.”

Chas smiles. “There.”, he whispers against John’s face, and kisses where he slapped. He takes the bottle of lube again and puts a generous amount on his hand, to then enter John’s body with one finger, spreading the lube in the area. He can feel John contracting against his finger, and puts another one, making John moan. Unable to resist, Chas starts to move his fingers, slowly, while John pushes his hips against them, almost dancing. Chas kisses the inside of his thigh again, and, still kissing the skin, makes way to his cock. He sucks the tip and feels John’s body scream underneath him, a loud moan leaving his mouth. He keeps sucking, tongue working its way up and down while his fingers go in and out of his body. With his free hand, he caresses John’s stomach, feeling it tense up.

Chas takes his fingers out of John’s body and stop sucking his cock as well. John is nearly coming, he can tell, but he can’t let him come just yet. He grabs John’s hips with both hands and enters him with his cock, slow and deep. John’s entire body tenses up and he moans, breathing hard, trying to move his bound hands from the back of his head. Chas starts to fuck him, slowly, watching John enjoy every inch of him.

“Harder.”, John whispers, out of breath, “Harder, _Daddy._ ”

Chas pulls John’s hips against his cock so he can go deeper, fucking him harder, faster. His hands almost slip off him because of how much John’s sweating. His face is flushed, mouth open, and he moans loudly, sometimes licking his lips. Chas fucks him even harder, feeling John contracting his muscles even more around his cock. He is tight now and Chas himself moans, unable to be in control.

John is trembling, almost choking on his own moans. “Can I come, Daddy?”, he asks, head tilting back, neck exposed, gleaming with sweat.

“No yet.”, Chas answers. He sees John’s Adam’s apple go up and down as he swallows, and his mouth opens again, letting another moan out. Chas is almost coming as well; he is holding it back, wanting to keep fucking him for as long as he can. He bends, spreading his legs and pulls John’s head forward to kiss his mouth. John lets out a groan of pain, and Chas waits for the safe word, but it doesn’t come. He wants that, to be fucked senseless by Chas, and that thought makes Chas even more aroused, fucking John harder, harder, _harder._ Their kiss is a mess of tongues, saliva and lips, barely a kiss. Chas sucks his neck, biting the skin and pulls his body against his own to the point where he can’t go deeper. Tight and wet from the lube and the sweat, John is wonderful.

John comes without warning or permission, sputtering against Chas’s stomach. Chas comes immediately after, inside him, John’s muscles almost pulsating around him. Sliding out of him and out of breath, he looks at John, whose eyes are closed, chest going up and down desperately. Chas kisses him softly on the lips, then on the chin. John moves against the ropes that bind him, groaning in pain, but the safe word doesn’t leave his lips. Chas kisses him again, gentle, and undoes the ties that bind John’s body. His legs drop on the bed, heavy, and he groans again, still out of breath.

Chas strokes his face, feeling the skin wet with sweat, sensitive from the slaps. John’s eyes are teary from the intensity of it all, and Chas puts his tears away with his fingers, kissing his forehead.

“You were so good.”, he says, lips still against his head, “So good.”

John pushes his head against Chas’ chest. “Thanks, Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

John’s wrists are behind his back, bound together. He is on top of Chas, sitting on his thighs, legs on each side of his body. Chas is sitting on the bed, leaning against the bedhead. He has two fingers inside John’s mouth and John is sucking them, licking the space between the two. He has his gaze fixated on Chas, who looks at him, serene, as if the way John sucks and licks his hand doesn’t affect him – but John knows it does, because Chas’ cock is hard against his stomach.

Chas takes his fingers out of his mouth and uses the same hand to stroke John’s chest. The saliva makes a trail on his skin between his hairs, and Chas knows exactly where to touch to make his stomach tense up. His hand, then, drops to John’s cock and caresses it, slowly, avoiding the tip. John closes his eyes for a moment, feeling the strong but gentle touch of Chas’ hand. Even with John’s cock hard, Chas’ hand is big enough to encircle it, fingers thick, damp with saliva. John trembles when his thumb and index fingers touch the tip of his cock, squeezing, to then go down to the rest and up again, faster this time. He moans and see Chas’ stomach tense up, even though his eyes are calm.

John bends down and leans his forehead on Chas’ shoulder. He kisses him there, and then his neck, and makes way to his mouth. But when he tries to kiss Chas on the lips, he is slapped on the face, hard enough to make his head turn. He smiles to himself, licking the inside of his cheek.

“Ask.” – is all that Chas says. His other hand is still stroking John’s cock, harder now.

John kisses his neck again and gets closer to his ear. “Can I kiss you, Daddy?”, he asks, softly, and Chas promptly pulls his face to his own, kissing him violently. He sucks John’s tongue and then spits on his mouth, making him swallow. His eyes are dark, dominant and John almost whimpers at the sight of them.

John licks Chas’ chin, feeling his beard scratching his tongue, and goes down to the neck, kissing, licking and biting. He moves on top of Chas, pushing his own cock against his hand, as if he was fucking his fist. It’s uncomfortable, his bound hands behind his back complain, but he likes that, and keeps going. He kisses Chas’ shoulder and marks him, to then lean his head there again. He is moaning now, as the way Chas touches him gets harder and faster.

He is about to come and Chas knows that: he stops touching John, who lets out a moan of frustration.

“Do you want to come?”, Chas asks, firmly, and John, head still on his shoulder, answers: “Yes, Daddy. Please make me come.”

Chas pulls John by the hair, making him sit straight. “Do it yourself.”, he says, and drops his hands on the sides of his body.

John moves his own hands behind his back as if they weren’t bound. He swallows and starts moving, rubbing his cock against Chas’ body. Chas touches his ass and holds him, one hand on each cheek, squeezing sometimes. His thumbs rub against John’s skin, making him quiver at the feeling.

John keeps rubbing his cock, almost desperately. It’s not enough, it’s not the same as Chas’ hand.

“Daddy”, he says, out of breath, head on Chas’ shoulder, “ _Daddy,_ I can’t.”

“Do you want to me fuck you?”, Chas asks, hands still on his ass.

“Yes, Daddy. Please.”

Chas pushes John away for a moment, and puts a condom on his own cock. He pulls him back and slides inside him, one movement, deep. John moans, full, and thrusts his own body, up and down, feeling Chas, so thick, tearing into him.

It’s not long until he comes and, moments after, Chas slaps his face.

“Too soon.”, Chas says, pushing him away. John falls onto the bed, face down, hands behind his back. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”, he says, licking his own lips and turning upwards.

Chas moves as well, sitting on John’s chest. He takes off the condom and puts it away. John, without waiting for Chas to give him permission, starts sucking his cock. Chas thrusts against his mouth, fucking his face hard and fast, throat deep. The weight of Chas’ body on his chest and the weight of his own body make his arms complain, aching against his back.

The gush of cum almost makes John choke.

Chas pulls away, breathing hard, and turns John to the side to undo the knot that binds his wrists. John doesn’t move at first, dazed by the pain, heart racing, eyes wide open. Chas takes his arms and, fondly, kisses his wrists, waiting for a reaction. John smiles softly and kneels on the bed, in front of Chas. Chas’ hands, then, cup his face and pulls him in for a kiss, long and gentle. John, with his arms freed, embraces Chas, eyes closed.

His heart gets back to normal when they lie down, and John’s head is on Chas’ chest, listening to his heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

John is laying on the bed, face down, arms and legs spread apart, ropes tying him to each of the bedsides. Chas is kneeling between his legs, one hand touching his own cock while the other touches John’s butt-cheek, stroking it slowly. He slaps it, and John quivers, moaning, head turned back so he can see what’s happening.

Chas squeezes him where he slapped and caresses again. John turns his head to the other side, uncomfortable, and feels Chas slapping him again. His cheek is now red, sensitive, and the next time Chas touches it, he feels a mixture of pain and pleasure. He rubs himself on the mattress, feeling his cock grazing against it, almost painfully.

Chas bends over him and reaches his face, kissing his mouth as best as he can. John can feel the saliva dripping from them on his chin, and he licks it, going back to kissing Chas afterwards. He thrusts his body up, touching Chas’ cock with his ass, and rubs against it, asking to be fucked right away. “Please, Daddy.”, he mutters in the kiss, still grazing against Chas, “Fuck me now.”

Chas doesn’t answer. He kisses John’s cheek and then the back of his neck, licking the skin, then works his way down, kissing and licking every inch of his spine, and John moans and shudders, tensing up. Chas lifts John’s body a little, hands on his chest. He touches his nipples, rubbing them slowly at first, then harder. They stiffen under his fingers, and Chas squeezes them.

“Harder, Daddy.”, John mutters under his breath, and Chas complies, squeezing his nipples harder. The feeling – not pain, but close – is acute, and John moans, satisfied.

Chas is now kissing and licking his lower back. His tongue goes all the way down to his ass, still red from the slaps, and there he kisses and sucks the skin. His hands, now on John’s butt-cheeks, squeeze him, and his tongue goes to space between them. He licks the area, circling, and John thrusts his hips upwards again, now against Chas’ mouth. Chas keeps licking him, working up his way inside with the help of his fingers, and having both there makes John quiver with pleasure. He keeps going, guided by John’s moans and thrusts, making him wet. With one hand, Chas touches John’s balls, squeezing them under his fingers, sending a mixture of pain and pleasure to his brain. He rubs them while still licking his asshole, tongue inside, and John moans, _“_ _Deeper_ _, Daddy,_ _deeper_ _._ ”, choking on his own words. Chas goes deeper, as deep as he can, hand now rubbing John’s pulsating cock. John is moaning uncontrollably, trying to pull his arms from the restraints. He comes, spurting on Chas’ fingers.

Chas pulls away and kisses his butt-cheek. He still holding John’s cock, and starts stroking it again, using his own cum as lubricant. He kneels on the bed and, with his other hand, helps his own cock inside John’s body. John takes it whole, arching his hips against Chas’ cock. Chas moans and almost loses his balance.

John’s breathing is hard, rapid. He moans as Chas fucks his ass and rubs his cock, overwhelmed by the sensations, unable to breath from his previous orgasm. Chas fucks him without mercy, hard and deep, just as he likes it, and soon he comes again, muscles pulsating against Chas’ cock.

Chas slaps his ass once, twice, three times. John arches his body and moans. Slowly, Chas slides off him, his cum dripping from John’s hole.

And he doesn’t stop rubbing John’s cock. He circles the tip, caressing it, then goes down and up again, slowly. He continues with that rhythm, unhurried, giving John the chance to breath a little. As soon as John catches his breath, Chas thrusts his hand faster, faster, _faster._ With his other hand, he circles his asshole and then enters his body with two fingers, going deep and to the most sensitive point inside him.

“ _D-_ _d_ _addy_ –”, John tries to speak, moaning and trembling. He is shivering so much his whole body is about to give in, overstimulated, “ _Daddy,_ I’m–”, his next moan is loud, cutting off his words.

“Yes, John?”, Chas asks, calmly. He has now added a third finger inside of John, and they go in and out, fast. His other hand rubs only the tip of John’s cock, hard, throbbing against his fingers.

“Daddy, I’m gonna –”, John moans loudly, trying to pull his arms and legs from the restraints again, even though he is unable to move, “I’m gonna _come_.”

And, for the third time, John Constantine comes, shivering, moaning, eyes wet from tears.

Chas immediately releases him from the ropes. John turns around, out of breath, wrists and shins wounded from the ropes. Chas, worried he might pass out, comes closer and helps him sit on the bed. John takes his hand, damp with his cum, and guides it to his mouth, sucking the fingers. It’s not long until he drops to the side, onto Chas’ shoulder, who kisses the top of his head.

“Am I good, Daddy?”, John asks, whispering, still out of breath.

“Yes.”, Chas says, and kisses his forehead three times, signaling the session is over, “You are very good.”


End file.
